


A New Sensation

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: Just some general fluff





	A New Sensation

They always ended up in this position, no matter what it was, they’d end up pressed against each other on a small twin sized bed. Feet dangling off the edge, back pressing into the wall in an almost uncomfortable angle. It couldn’t be helped, with a half-pint, extremely content alien nearly dozing, Dib loved every second of it, even though he would never admit it.

If he had learned one thing about Zim, it was that he loved to be stroked and scratched, only on his terms of course. He made an adorable chirp when his antennae were played with, low purrs when his back was scratched, and he absolutely adored neck kisses and would let out the most wonderful sighs. As odd as it was for these sounds to come out of someone who constantly screamed and grunted, it was a pleasant surprise that he could make such noises.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Dib started with a click of his tongue to bring attention to the silence as he rubbed at Zim’s lower back. “Do all Irkens act like this when touched?”

“We might be the superior species, but we don’t show our affections as you humans do.” Zim smirked at the start of his sentence, though Dib noted the cold hint to his tone. “We don’t breed in the way you do, so there’s no point in all this touching.”

“I see...so sounds like you’re a little touch starved,” Dib laughed at the glare he received and trailed his hand to Zim’s hip, kneading at it lightly. He raised a brow at the visible stiffening of the other, and when he did it again and heard the smallest whine that almost sounded like it was going to become a laugh. “What’s the matter there Space Boy, a little ticklish?”

“I’m what?”

“You’ve never heard of that?”

“Of course I have! Who do you take me for? I’m very intelligent you know,” Zim sat up and flapped his hands around in annoyance. “I’m just testing you is all. I am an EXPERT in this “tickling”.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’ll prove to you that I know! Watch this!”

Zim straddled himself on Dib’s lap, hands splayed across his stomach. Dib was ready for him to start, but nothing happened. The concentration was evident on the alien’s face, and if his eyes were any wider those contacts would pop right off. He really didn’t have a clue about what he was doing. It was endearing, and Dib had to admit it was very cute. 

“Here, I’ll show you,” Dib grabbed Zim’s hands gently and pushed them away from him. He was surprising himself, usually he’d be on this like a bee on honey, notebook and pen out to the side, ready for his notes. He might not have been a child anymore but that didn’t stop his undying interest in the paranormal and how they functioned. “Just, don’t get all crazy on me like you always do.”

“Eh? I don’t go cr-“

Zim’s sentence was cut short due to a high pitched squeak that forced itself out of him as he felt a strange tingling sensation at his ribs. Dib’s fingers seemed to know exactly where to go and how to go about it, as not even seconds went by and he was a quivering, giggling mess. 

“Whoa,” Dib felt himself blushing at the genuine laughs that started flowing from Zim’s mouth as well as his squirming. He knew exactly that he’d been lying, but wow, he didn’t realize he’d have this kind of reaction right away. Even he didn’t react this easily. “That’s...cute.”

“D-don’t call me c-cute!” 

“I can’t help it,” Dib moved his hands to Zim’s belly, and in an instant Zim was howling and bucking violently, trying desperately to get away from the teasing fingers. He fell backwards on the mattress, his chest heaving, a sliver of green skin showing from where his shirt rode up. His wig was a wreck, pushed backwards enough that an antenna could be seen, and he was blushing a dark purple. “Oh wow you’re blushing.”

Zim went to speak, but stopped in his tracks as he felt Dib fix his wig and kiss his sweaty forehead. He didn’t stop there either, he kiss down his face, giving a peck to his lips, and continuing downward. That breathy sigh came out when lips came to his neck, and then a low moan when teeth sunk in gently. By now he wasn’t breathing as hard, absolutely enjoying the turn of events as Dib now lifted up his shirt and kissed down his chest, slowly trailing down to his belly. Before he knew it though, it started again in a different assault. Those lips pressed hard into his skin and a new, almost bubbly sensation hit, and he screamed. Before Dib knew it, his face was grabbed and his forehead connected with Zim’s with so much force he thought he was going to pass out.

“Geez! What the hell was that for!”

“Don’t you try and eat my guts!”

“I’m not! It’s called a raspberry you moron!”

“That’s an Earth fruit and you know it!”

Dib would not be explaining anything to Zim for the time being, as the both jumped at the sound of the dorm door being banged. The shouts from angry and tired students came from the other side, and with a check of the desk clock it showed that it was three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, and will contain NSFW content from time to time


End file.
